Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Return
by Pierana
Summary: Season 2 of the Ridonculous Race is here, bringing a delightful array of contestants, some returning from Season 1 and some brand new teams! Brand new locations and challenges await, and all of the teams will be picked off except 1 lucky pair that will win 1 million dollars. Come see the newest form of Competition, hosted by Don!
1. Here We Go Again! Part 1

**Welcome all! This is my version of the Second Season of The Ridonculous Race! 9 teams are returning from season 1, and nine teams are brand new. I hope you enjoy!~**

 **BTW The first two episodes will be just like the first season, in which the first episode ends with the teams landing on different flights to a new country. (Like last time, Six teams per flight)**

The old Ridonculous Race logo was the first thing to appear on-screen as an opening tune played for a second before fading out and showing a zoomed out view of Toronto. "Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race!" A familiar voice piped up. The camera zoomed in on Don, who had a huge smile on his face. This is our first episode of Season 2, and we are on location in Toronto, where 18 teams are arriving just like last time! However, we've got a twist! 9 of the teams are returning from last time! The other nine are brand new teams with crazy new competitors! Seriously, who would sign up for this show after seeing all of the pain and suffering last season? As you should know, I'm Don. And this is: The Ridonculous Race!" He announced loudly, throwing his hands up in excitement.

 _The opening theme started to play as the camera zoomed in on a picture of the Earth, signifying the start of the theme song. Don's hand was shown holding a travel tip as three rows of shadows appeared, all running across the screen. Some of the shapes were recognizable; others brand new. The three rows disappeared and showed a flat map of the Earth, and multiple yellow dots lined the surface showing multiple varying locations across the Earth. The camera zoomed in on one of the dots, and multiple pictures were thrown across the screen. One of an Island with many cabins hovering above the water, a different photo of a tall, snowy mountain, and another of a tall skyscraper in a luxurious city in the middle of the desert. The travel tip then appeared again, remaining on screen for just a second before disappearing and showing the outlines of three different forms of transportation: a car, a boat, and a hot air balloon. Finally, a taxi was shown. The door flew open, revealing 18 squares with two individuals in each. After each square was shown, the logo popped up one more time before the intro ended._

"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race! It's time meet the teams, who are meeting up here!" Don explained. The camera zoomed in, revealing the CN Tower. "Anyways, our first team, the Sisters, Emma and Kitty!"

The two girls were shown walking on the sidewalk toward the tower before the scene cut to them in an interview, with the old map background still present.

*INTERVIEW*

"It is SOOO Great to be back!" Kitty said. "Everything has been going great since we got eliminated! We are so excited to race again!"She explained excitedly. "and win."

"Yeah. We are so winning this time." Emma said with a small smile.

"That's it?" Kitty asked.

"What?"

"Don't you have anything you need to update the audience about?" Kitty explained.

"Uh, law school is going good, I guess."

Kitty face palmed at her sister. "I'M TALKING ABOUT NOAH!" Kitty shouted before throwing her hands over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Oh right! Things with Noah are going great! I wish if he could come on here with us, but Owen's on vacation and Noah is sick."

"Yeah it'll be tough to do this without knowing another team has our backs." Kitty said sadly.

"But we'll still win." Emma said, trying to cheer her sister up.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Next up is Chet and Lorenzo, Stepbrothers." Don announced.

*INTERVIEW*

"We shouldn't have been eliminated last time! It was so rigged!" Lorenzo yelled at the camera.

"Yeah. We should of sued, bro! We totally beat those lame Rockers to the finish line." Chet suggested.

"Dude, they got eliminated too."

Chet scoffed. "Who cares? It would of made me feel better."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. We got our eyes on the prize this time, and nothing we'll stand in our way!" Lorenzo said, smiling. Soon, Chet grinned too.

*END INTERVIEW*

Don introduced the next team. "Next up, the "always" pleasant Geniuses.

*INTERVIEW*

"Our early departure last season was simply preposterous." Ellody said, adjusting her glasses.

"We could of done better, and we will this time, right?" Mary said, giving Ellody a pointed look.

"What?" Ellody asked.

"Your not gonna have a mental breakdown again halfway through the competition, right?"

"What? That's so unfair! WHEN DO I EVER HAVE MENTAL BREAKDOWNS OR LOSE MY TEMPER?" Ellody shouted. Mary didn't say anything for a few seconds. "OK, besides just now."

"Ellody, you need to promise me that you'll stop doing that, Okay?" Mary asked.

"Okay," Ellody said reluctantly.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Our next returning team is Tom and Jen!"

*INTERVIEW*

"So like, we are so excited!"Jen admitted right off the bat.

"Like seriously. We got so heated and argued last time." Tom said, rolling his eyes.

"So we have a brand new strategy."

"We just need to chill out and let what happens, well happen." Tom stuttered.

"Are you sure you know how to be chill?" Jen asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked.

"Nothing!" Jen said quickly, trying to keep the sneaky grin off of her face.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Now it's time for our new teams! Give a warm welcome to Julia and Thor, titled the Thrillseekers!"

A young white couple was revealed, in the back of a yellow taxi. The boy, Thor, had spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He was rather tall,and wore a white tank top and long jeans with a few tears, and black and white sneakers. Julia, the girl, was much shorter and wore a black tank top covered by a plaid red and black top, and short jean shorts. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes.

*INTERVIEW*

"I'M SO EXCITED! WOO!" Julia shouted at the top of her lungs.

"We love everything that's dangerous or gives us an adrenaline rush!" Thor explained!

"YEAH! THAT'S WHY WE ARE PERFECT FOR THIS SHOW!" Julia screeched.

"Hey Julia, do you think you could use your indoor voice?" Thor asked.

"I DON'T HAVE AN INDOOR VOICE, but I guess I can try!" Julia said, lowering her voice slightly.

"We both get pretty excited about thrill seeking." Thor said. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" Julia shouted again, causing Thor to cover his ears and cringe.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Our next team, Dwight and Vytas, the Football Fanatics!"

Two black men, father and son, stepped out of a taxi. The taller and more muscular of them,Dwight, was younger and had a bright smile on his face, while his counterpart, Vytas was much shorter and had a small frown. Dwight had on a football jersey and sweatpants, along with black cleats. He had hazel eyes. Meanwhile, his father Vytas had on a grey vest and grey sweatpants and white sneakers. He, like his son,also had hazel eyes.

*INTERVIEW*

"Man, I'm so excited for this! Me and My dad don't spend much time with each other outside of football practice since he is my coach, so it'll be nice to spend some time with him, y'know?" Dwight said quickly.

"Son, we aren't here to spend time together, we are here to win." Vytas scolded.

"Right..." Dwight agreed.

"My son is the best! He is such a strong athlete, and he is really smart too!" Vytas bragged. "That's why he is the perfect teammate!

"Do you really mean all of that?" Dwight asked, hopeful. "You actually think I'm the best teammate?

"Yeah! With you on MY team, we can't lose! Well, and your brother said no." Vytas admitted, causing Dwight to frown.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Next up, Gwen and Courtney. Frenemies."

*INTERVIEW*

"So Gwen is still kinda mad at me after what happened in Total Drama All Stars." Courtney admitted, staring at the floor.

"Can you blame me?" Gwen asked rhetorically.

"Hey! You got me eliminated by I got over it!" Courtney stammered.

"Whatever. The only reason I'm doing this with you is because I want to make up. Well, and because you BEGGED me."

"Well, if you want to become friends again, I totally accept your friendship!"

"Well, you'll have to show me how sorry you are first." Gwen said, laughing.

"That just _great._ " Courtney said nervously.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Another new team, the Boy Scouts, includes Brendan and Ethan, childhood friends!"

Two boys, probably in their late teens, were shown sitting on a bus. Ethan had short brown hair and a plain haircut. He had brown eyes and had pasty white skin, just like his friend. He wore a grey shirt, black sweatpants, and orange jacket, blue sneakers, and a red hat. His friend and fellow boy scout, Brendan, had a white hat covering his plain blond hair. He had blue eyes and wore a gray and white sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and white high tops.

*INTERVIEW*

"This will be a piece of cake." Brendan said cockily.

"For me." Ethan said, elbowing Brendan in the ribs.

"Whatever. We all know I'm the stronger one." Brendan said, flexing his muscles.

"Shut up! We are supposed to work as a team anyway."

"I had more badges back in scouts though..." Brendan pointed out.

"But that was like 4 years ago! We are like, chaperones now for the younger kids! Idiot."

"Hey!"

*END INTERVIEW*

"Okay, I've had enough of these crazy new people." Don said, mildly annoyed. "Bring out some more veterans. A team that I actually like, please."

But he got the exact opposite. Jacques and Josee, the infamous villian Ice Dancers, hopped out of a train.

"Hey Don!" Josee said with a villainous smirk.

Don frowned. "I said a team I liked! These people scare me!"

*INTERVIEW*

"Don should be scared." Josee said smugly. "All of these pathetic teams should fear us!"

Jacques smirked. "We'll show them that we are just as ruthless as we were before!"

*END INTERVIEW*

"I thought you guys said you were gonna be better people." Kitty said, walking up to the Ice Dancers.

"I lied." Josee said simply, before turning around and walking elsewhere.

Don shook his head in disgust before introducing the next team. "Our next pair of Veterans, the always wonderful Surfer Dudes!"

*INTERVIEW*

"I can't believe we are back!" Brody shouted.

"Yeah, me neither." Geoff said placidly.

"Hey, what's wrong dude? Aren't you psyched?" Brody said with concern.

"Well, I was gonna do this with Bridgette but she had another surfing tournament. In like, the French Polynesia this time or something."

"Wait! I'm just a replacement again?"

"No, just forget I said anything." Geoff said, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Brody said angrily, crossing his arms as well.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Next up; the good ol' Tennis Rivals!" Don welcomed them as they walked up to him.

*INTERVIEW*

"We know what your thinking." Gerry started. "Why the heck would we do THIS show again?"

"Well, the truth is, we need the money." Pete admitted.

"And the sponsors." Gerry added.

"The last time we had sponsors, we uh..." Pete started.

"We what?" Gerry prodded.

"If I'm being totally honest, I can't remember." Pete said with a small grin.

"I'm right there with you!" Gerry shouted as they both erupted with laughter.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Going back to the newbies, here are Angie and Viola, Artists!" Don explained as the camera cut to the inside of a taxi, showing two girls that looked like complete opposites. One of the girls, (Viola) was as plain as you could get. She had pasty white skin and brown eyes, and brown hair done up in a messy ponytail. She wore a plain white tee and short jeans, along with brown boots and thick framed black glasses. Next to her was a dark skinned girl wearing heavy makeup and blush on her cheeks. She had Platinum Blonde hair held in ponytails by thin bands that rested on the front of her chest. She had light blue eyes and a suspicious smirk on her face. She wore a lacy white bikini and a blue skirt with a pink ribbon utility belt that held various sizes of paintbrushes. All of this was covered by a mustard yellow raincoat. She had three piercings by her bellybutton, which were connected by a black tattoo. She wore a seashell necklace and plain, white slip-ons.

*INTERVIEW*

"My name is Angie! Angie loves to do art!" The tan girl introduced.

"Yeah, Angie likes to talk in the third person, and she's pretty random. I just thought I'd warn you." Viola explained, rolling her eyes.

"Angie and Viola like to do art! Angie paints pictures, while Viola plays the violin!" Angie said excitedly.

"Well are you gonna let me talk at all?" Viola said, crossing her arms.

"Angie does intend to do the talking."

"What's new?" Viola said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "If your not doing art or praying, your always talking."

"This is true. Angie likes to talk, draw, and pray." Angie said, still talking in the third person.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Well she's not weird at all." Don said sarcastically. "Anyways moving on. Next up is Chris and Chef, TV Hosts?"

*INTERVIEW*

"How dare this show push Total Drama back a time slot on TV! I will not a show like this take over Total Drama!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Oh would you shut up?" Chef asked, sipping a cup of tea. "Don's a nice guy. He even gave me this cup of tea."

"Don is not a nice guy! He's trying to take over our show!"

"No he's not!" Chef defended.

"He's an amateur!" Chris shouted even louder.

"If you hate him so much, why'd we come on the show?" Chef asked innocently.

"We are gonna sabotage him and his stupid TV show!"

Chef face palmed at the plan. "That'll work." He barked sarcastically.

*END INTERVIEW*

"I'd like to see them try!" Don said with a laugh, not feeling threatened in the slightest. "Alright, we got some Photographers up next, named Mari and Josh!"

The two walked off a train and towards the meeting location. The girl, Mari, had hair dyed pink and pink eyes, presumably from contacts. She had on a white vest and red suspenders on over it, along with dark black jeans and pink converse. Her friend Josh had spiked brown hair and green eyes, and he wore a white T-Shirt with a green jacket over it. He also wore black pants, a belt, and brown high tops.

*INTERVIEW*

"Okay, before anyone asks, I'd just like to say that we aren't dating." Mari clarified.

"Yeah, we are just friends." Josh added.

"Anyway, a little bit about me; I like video games, the color pink, and Polaroids." Mari said with a smile.

"I like Photography too! In fact, Mari and I met in a photography class, and we've been friends for like a year now so we decided to come on the show."

"And I think we'll be the perfect team, 'cuz we have so much in common!"

*END INTERVIEW*

"Okay, time for some more classic competitors; such as Kelly and Taylor, Mom and Daughter!

The two rich women were shown doing their makeup on a bus.

*INTERVIEW*

"Yay, we are on the show again. Woo." Taylor said in a bored tone, busy filing her nails.

"We are excited to be back again! I think we had such a great time together last year, right honey?" Kelly said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Mom,"

"Yeah, it's good to be out of the house. And maybe Taylor can meet a guy or something. She hasn't had a boyfriend for years!" Kelly said, rambling.

"Mom! Why did you have to say that on TV!" Taylor whined, storming out of the Interview set.

Kelly sighed. "How come I always do this? I hate to say it, but Taylor and I have grown apart since the last race. I'm afraid that this is the last chance for us to save our relationship." Kelly said sadly. She then realized she was rambling and probably boring the audience. "Anyway, Mother and Daughter for the win, right?" Kelly said with an uncomfortable laugh before leaving in search of her daughter.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Our final returning team, the Daters, Stephanie and Ryan! Or should I call them the Haters?" Don said with a chuckle.

"It's the Daters." Stephanie said, annoyed, as she appeared behind him.

*INTERVIEW*

"Me and Steph got a little heated last time." Ryan chatted.

"But we've learned from our mistakes, and we are gonna kick butt this time!" Stephanie cried, throwing her fist in the air...and accidentally hitting Ryan in the face.

"OWW!" Ryan screamed, holding his face. "I mean, that only hurt a little bit."

" _Right,_ " Stephanie snapped, rolling her eyes and frowning. She quickly smiled and looked directly at the camera. "Anyways, root for the Daters!"

*END INTERVIEW*

"The penutlimate team is Tasha and Margarita, Roomates!"

Two women stepped out of a bus, both with dark skin and brown eyes. But that was where the similarities ended. Margarita had short black hair held in place by a green bandana. She wore a yellow and white striped shirt and a jean jacket over it, along with a pair of brown sweatpants. She was freakishly skinny, and of a medium height. Tasha was slightly taller and much more...rotund. She had on a black shirt with a gray patter on it, and long jeans. She also had a small tattoo behind her ear and a long brown ponytail, with two brown bracelets on her wrist.

*INTERVIEW*

"Uh, hello." Margarita said nervously. "I'm Margarita, and this is my roommate, Tas-"

She was suddenly rudely cut off by Tasha. "Girl, would you stop your stammering? Your embarrassing yourself! I'll introduce us. This is Margarita, my less-fabulous roommate who is smart than most people. But I'm smarter-er. I'm super fabulous too!"

Margarita frowned. "We are both in college. I'm studying Law, and Tasha is stud-OOF!" Margarita was abruptly cut off as Tasha threw her giant white purse at Margarita's chest.

"Sorry girl! I got tired of holding, so I decided to let you do the honor of holding it.

Margarita just sighed.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Eleanor and Barry. Father and Daughter. Our final team."

A Father and Daughter were shown flying in on a private jet. The Daughter looked to be about twenty and had a clear and light face, and long blonde hair. She wore white high heels, white jeans, and a white blouse and jacket, with white earrings. Her father had grey hair and a gray mustache. He had large dark circles under his blue eyes. He wore a yellow vest and green khakis, along with work boots.

*INTERVIEW*

"So I asked if I could bring my butler on this show, but they said no," Eleanor started in a snobby voice. "So I brought the next best thing; my father."

Barry smiled. "That's sweet honey."

"Yah, he is pretty much my own personal servant anyway."

"What was that sweetie?" Barry asked, leaning in.

"I didn't say anything!" Eleanor snapped with a fake smile.

"OK, good! Now let's go race."

*END INTERVIEW*

A rope ladder fell from the private jet as Eleanor and Barry climbed down next to the CN Tower's entrance. "Thanks for the ride, Pilot!" Eleanor shouted, waving at him. They then walked to join the other teams who had gathered around Don.

"Alright teams, who's ready to race around the world?" Don shouted, clearly pumped for the new season. Most of the teams around all seemed excited as well. "During your journey, you'll find multiple chill zones along the way. If your the last team to make it there, well, good riddance! The first team to reach the final chill zone will win one million dollars! Now who's ready to race?" Don paused as the crowd of teams cheered. "Well, you may remember the CN Tower from our first challenge last season. However, this is not a challenge sight, but instead the sight of your first Travel Tip! So ready or not, the countdown starts now!"

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!"

All of the teams broke out into a sprint, running towards the Don Box. "That Box is mine!" Stephanie roared, reaching the Don Box first. "She grabbed a tip and read it aloud to Ryan. "Take a taxi to Rattlesnake Point in Milton, Ontario and get ready to ascend."

A picture of a forest with tall cliffs was shown in pictures as Don appeared in front of it. "Ah, Rattlesnake Point. The perfect location in Ontario, Canada to go hiking and wall climbing, am I right?"

"You read the ticket! Let's move!" Ryan shouted. The two Daters turn around and ran in the opposite direction in search of a taxi as the Artists, Ice Dancers, and Boy Scouts arrived at the box.

Eventually all of the teams gathered their tips. All of the teams spread across the street in search of taxi's.

"Hey Taxi! Over here!" Mari shouted. The taxi pulled up to the Photographers. However, Emma jumped onto the hood of the car.

"This one is ours!" The law student shouted. She then hopped into the taxi, Kitty right behind her.

"Sorry about this guys!" Kitty shouted out the window as they drove away. She was blushing slightly.

*INTERVIEW*

"Hey, you like that Josh guy, don't you!" Emma teased.

"NO I do not!" Kitty stammered.

*END INTERVIEW*

"We can just get another one." Josh said as another taxi pulled up. The two photographers climbed in.

"You know, you can't be so nice to everyone." Mari chastised.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"You let those Sisters take our taxi without putting up a fight."

"So? We got another taxi anyway."

"Yay, lucky us." Mari said, crossing her arms. "But that won't always happen! I know it's early, but this is a race, and we aren't here to make friends! Understood?"

"Yeah Yeah." Josh said rolling his eyes.

By now, most of the teams had gotten their taxi's, and began to drive toward Rattlesnake Point. The first teams to arrive included the Ice Dancers, Boy Scouts, and Father Daughter team.

Eleanor grabbed the tip. "Okay, so we have to be tied together and climb up this rock wall." She turned away from Barry. "The last person I want to be tied to is my smelly father." Eleanor muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Barry asked while reading the tip over again.

"Nothing!" Eleanor smiled sweetly.

"This so easy!" Brendan shouted, grabbing a harness.

"Well, will see who makes it in first place and claims the gold." Josee said, grabbing a rope and quickly tying herself to Jacques. They began to ascend up the wall. "Now would you hurry up! I won't let these cretins get ahead of us!"

"We heard that!" Brendan shouted back. He turned to Ethan, who was struggling to put on his harness. "Oh come on dude! It's not that hard!"

"Shutup!" Ethan sputtered.

"Would you just let me help you?" Brendan yelled.

"No!" Ethan started." I can do this myself."

"Your just wasting time!"

"Fine whatever, just hurry,"

Brendan quickly secured the harness. "Now let's go, those Ice Freaks are getting ahead of us.

The next four taxi's arrived, carrying the Sisters, Photographers, Frenemies, and Surfers.

Geoff walked up to the Don Box and grabbed the tip. "Rock climbing. Awesome." He said, unenthusiastic.

"Fine. Let's just put our harnesses on." Brody said, leveling a glare at the blond.

"That's what the tip said." Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Are you just gonna be like this all trip?" Brody snapped angrily.

"Yes!" Geoff yelled back, picking up his gear needed to climb the rock wall.

The shot cut to Mari and Josh as they began to climb. "See you later, Kitty!" He said with a wave.

"Uh, o-okay." Kitty stuttered awkwardly.

"How does he even no your name?" Emma asked aloud as she placed her hand on the wall. Kitty was scratching her head. "Hurry up Kitty!"

Kitty snapped out of her daze. "Right."

"So I think we should climb this just like how we climbed the pyramid back during Total Drama World Tour," Courtney said as Gwen finished putting on her helmet.

"Yeah, because that just worked great last time." Gwen sniped sarcastically.

"Oh, think your funny you sarcastic-," Courtney started before Gwen cut her off.

"That doesn't sound like the words you should be saying to the person who's forgiveness your asking for."

"Fine! You choose how we scale this wall." Courtney said, trying to hide her frustration.

"We climb." Gwen said as she began to do just that. Courtney silently fumed, much to Gwen's amusement.

A compilation then started as Don spoke over the video. "Teams are starting to near the top." Don announced as the Geniuses, Artists, and Mom and Daughter were shown climbing the wall. Back at the bottom of the hill, the two last place teams, the Roommates and Stepbrothers got ready to start trying to catch up.

"I cannot believe it took us that long to find a taxi." Chet said as he fell over, panting like a dog.

"Don't stop now! We have a race to win!" said Lorenzo.

"Just give me a break for a second."

The shot cut over to Tasha and Margarita. "Is this helmet going to mess up my hair?" Tasha asked.

"Uh...maybe?" Margarita said nervously.

"Do we have to do this? This is so hard!" Tasha whined.

"It's only the first challenge!"

"Waking up in the morning was the first challenge!" Tasha said. "You know what, I'm so tired. Put all of this on me. I'm too tired."

"Fine." Margarita said sadly.

At the top of the Mountain, the Ice Dancers walked toward Don. "You're the first one's here? Why?"

"Did you expect anyone else?" Josee said cockily. "NOW GIVE US OUR TICKETS!" Josee screamed.

"Right..." Don said slowly, handing them their tickets and a tip.

"Our next location is China!" Josee shouted excitedly.

"I've always wanted to go there!" Jacques squealed.

*INTERVIEW*

"Wow! China! We get to crush the Competition there next!" Josee said with a clap.

"Has this show got easier?" Jacques wondered aloud.

Josee scoffed. "It was never hard."

"We lost last time."

"Don't remind me."

*END INTERVIEW*

The two Ice Dancers ran toward the already waiting taxi's that would take them to the airport. Brendan and Ethan pulled themselves up to the top. "We would of been first if Ethan wasn't so slow!

Ethan scoffed. "Second is still good!"

"Maybe for you." Brendan said with a smirk as he grabbed the tickets from Don.

Another compilation of the teams receiving their tickets was shown All of the teams slowly climbed to the top of the cliff. Eventually, the Roommates, who were in last place, were shown getting their tickets. "All of the teams have received their tickets." A picture of a map was shown with three planes. "On the first flight which leaves 1 hour ahead of the second flight, we have The Ice Dancers, Boy Scouts, Father and Daughter, Daters, Photographers, and Football Fanatics!" Photos of the teams were shown as they were listed off. "On the second flight, which leaves 1 hour before the last flight, we have the Sisters, Artists, Mom and Daughter, Frenemies, Geniuses, and Fashion Bloggers. The last flight includes the Tennis Rivals, Thrillseekers, TV Hosts, Surfers, Stepbrothers, and Roommates. So just who will make in first place and who will totally fail next time and get eliminated? Tune in next time to find out!"

 **So tell me what you think! Post a review about your favorite (and least favorite) teams! Who are you rooting for? I'm interested to hear. I may post a poll next chapter.**

 **Now, you should already know all about the returning teams, but here is a brief description of the new teams for further reference:**

 **Thor and Julia, Thrillseekers: This young couple both love everything to do with danger and adrenaline. They both are rather random and spontaneous, and do not have any clue what an indoor voice is. While Julia can almost never contain her loud personality, Thor usually can control is yelling in serious situations, and has a bit more awareness than Julia. Will these two push through the competition and make it to the end, or let themselves get distracted?**

 **Dwight and Vytas, Football Fanatics: Both Dwight and Vytas are huge football fans, and very competitive over just about everything. Dwight just wants to spend time with his father, but Vytas is Dwight's father and coach and expects lots from him. Vytas is very driven to win, while Dwight wants to have fun. Will Vytas get Dwight to focus, or will he get distracted and mess up their whole game?**

 **Gwen and Courtney, Frenemies: These two popular Total Drama Contestants used to be friends, but their friendship has still not recovered since Total Drama All Stars. Somehow Courtney managed to convince Gwen to come on the show to repair their friendship, but it's going to take some serious work in order for the Goth to trust the Type A again.**

 **Brendan and Ethan, Boy Scouts: These two childhood rivals have been competing since they were toddlers. They both try to best each other, and constantly brag about every accomplishment. The two agreed to do the show due to their athletic skills, but will their competitve drive be enough to get them to work together?**

 **Angie and Viola, Artists: These two friends are close, even though they are complete opposites. Viola is very plain in comparison to Angie's spontaneity, but the Violinist has a sharp tongue and is very fierce. Angie is caring and very unique. She has a very different perspective on life and scares off people who think she's weird, but she is truly an innocent girl with a very pious and religious heart. Will the two girls be able to crush the competition, or will the race quickly draw to a conclusion for them?**

 **Chris and Chef, TV Hosts: The two Total Drama hosts have invaded this reality show in an attempt of revenge on Don. Chef is really just doing this because Chris forced him too, but Chris is very jealous of Don and wants to ruin his show. Will their plans work, or will they crash and burn?**

 **Mari and Josh, Photographers: These close friends both have a huge love for Photography. Both are excited to travel and see the world. Although some say they'd make a cute couple, both parties insist that they are just friends. Will the two photographers be able to evade defeat, or will victory fall out of their focus?**

 **Tasha and Margarita, Roommates: Roommates Tasha and Margarita barely make their friendship work. Tasha constantly abuses Margarita (on accident) without noticing. Tasha is rather self centered and lazy, and usually counts on the very frail Margarita to do the hard work. Margarita has no backbone and will succumb to Tasha's whining and help her do EVERYTHING. Will Margarita be able to get Tasha to work with her, or will they crack under the pressure?**

 **Eleanor and Barry, Father and Daughter: Eleanor is quite simply, a spoiled brat. She treats everyone poorly and thinks only of herself. However, she never acts this way around her oblivious father. Barry believes that his daughter is a kindhearted angel, when she is indeed the exact opposite. Can Barry snap out of his blindness to his Daughters behavior and get her to work towards their goal, or will her attitude harm them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I'll see you next time!**

 ** _-TFA_**

 **REMAINING TEAMS:**

 **FLIGHT 1:**

 **-Jacques and Josee, Ice Dancers**

 **-Brendan and Ethan, Boy Scouts**

 **-Eleanor and Barry, Father and Daughter**

 **-Stephanie and Ryan, Daters**

 **-Mari and Josh, Photographers**

 **-Dwight and Vytas, Football Fanatics**

 **FLIGHT 2:**

 **-Emma and Kitty, Sisters**

 **-Viola and Angie, Artists**

 **-Kelly and Taylor, Mom and Daughter**

 **-Gwen and Courtney, Frenemies**

 **-Ellody and Mary, Geniuses**

 **-Tom and Jen, Fashion Bloggers**

 **FLIGHT 3:**

 **-Gerry and Pete, Tennis Rivals**

 **-Thor and Julia, Thrillseekers**

 **-Chris and Chef, TV Hosts**

 **-Geoff and Brody, Surfers**

 **-Chet and Lorenzo, Stepbrothers**

 **-Tasha and Margarita, Roommates**


	2. Here We Go Again! Part 2

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews last Chapter! I was truly shocked considering it was the only first chapter, so thanks! I have a small announcement; I decided to create a favorite team poll on my profile, so go vote on that! Of course, read the chapter too, haha. Anyways, time to reply to the Reviews (Not my own, as I was just announcing the Poll in a review)**

 **The Swan Duchess: Yeah, Angie is based off of Angie Yonaga from DRV3. I'm glad some people recognized her, as it's rare to meet a Danganronpa fan while writing for Total Drama. I sometimes try to base my own characters off of movies/video game characters, just like the real Total Drama Creators (For example, Kelly and Taylor are based off of Regina George and Her Mother from Mean Girls). Unfortunately, I think Angie was probably a bit to obvious on my part. Still, props for noticing her! I haven't played the game since it hasn't been released in America, but I saw a few things about her and she's probably my favorite character.**

 **The Boulder: Thanks for the feedback! I too like the Rockers to some degree, but unfortunately I could not think of a Plot for them this season, so they didn't make it in. Maybe I'll be able to think of one for the future. Yeah, Taylor and Eleanor are pretty similair, but the reasoning behind this is disclosed for now :) I think Gwen and Courtney's friendship was handled horribly in All Stars, so hopefully I'll do a better job than that here. Chris and Chef we'll definitely be fun, and I think they'll be a fun team to write. Finally, I don't like Geoff and Brody because they had very little plot during the whole first season, so I'm hoping to fix that issue and try to give them a subplot.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like the characters!**

 **Frank Uhlbeck: I was originally going to include Dwayne and Junior, but I ultimately decided against it. The Father and Son team are without a doubt some of the fan favorites of the show for most people, and didn't want to write such well liked characters poorly. I didn't have a good plot for them as I felt they ended off in a good spot in canon. If I can think of a good plot for them, I'd definitely include them. Hopefully I can think of something and write them well in future stories.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, Angie is one of my favorites from DRV3: Killing Harmony so far!**

 **Now that I've said everything I need to say, I present to you Episode 2 of the Ridonculous Race Return!**

The logo for the Season was shown for a brief moment before a highlight of the teams catching taxis was presented on screen, along with a voice over of Don. " _Last time on the Ridonculous Race,"_ He started. "Our teams, old and new, arrived and surprised me with their grit and determination!" The shot then flashed to various teams struggling over the rock wall. "From catching taxis to climbing a GIANT wall, our teams managed to finish the challenge and get airplane tickets." The shot cut to the inside of the plane and revealed the Ice Dancers, Boy Scouts, Father and Daughter, Daters, Photographers, and Football Fanatics. "These six teams have already departed the airport and are on their way to China. The next six teams are on board, about to leave." The second plane is carrying the Sisters, Artists, Mom and Daughter, Frenemies, Geniuses, and Fashion Bloggers." Don cleared his throat before continuing. "The teams tied for last place still have to wait another hour in the airport before they can catch their flight." The Tennis Rivals, Thrillseekers, TV Hosts, Surfers, Stepbrothers, and Roommates, were all shown waiting in the airport, most with unhappy smiles on their faces. "Which team is going to get sent home first? It's all going to happen here on The second episode of the Ridonculous Race!"

 _The opening theme started to play as the camera zoomed in on a picture of the Earth, signifying the start of the theme song. Don's hand was shown holding a travel tip as three rows of shadows appeared, all running across the screen. Some of the shapes were recognizable; others brand new. The three rows disappeared and showed a flat map of the Earth, and multiple yellow dots lined the surface showing multiple varying locations across the Earth. The camera zoomed in on one of the dots, and multiple pictures were thrown across the screen. One of an Island with many cabins hovering above the water, a different photo of a tall, snowy mountain, and another of a tall skyscraper in a luxurious city in the middle of the desert. The travel tip then appeared again, remaining on screen for just a second before disappearing and showing the outlines of three different forms of transportation: a car, a boat, and a hot air balloon. Finally, a taxi was shown. The door flew open, revealing 18 squares with two individuals in each. After each square was shown, the logo popped up one more time before the intro ended._

Most teams were upset in the airport due to them being tied for last, but none were as upset as the Surfer Dudes, who were still arguing.

The two were sitting on a couch, facing opposite directions. "I'm mad at you." Brody said grumpily.

"I know that." Geoff rolled his eyes. "I don't even understand why."

"You were disappointed that you had me again instead of Bridgette!"

"That's not true! I just...I don't even know. Just forgive me! Being mad is so unlike us!" Geoff pleaded.

"I'll forgive you eventually."

Elsewhere in the airport, Julia of the Thrillseekers team was unhappy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE ON THE LAST FLIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Julia shouted at Thor.

A employee at the airport walked by. "Please don't yell inside the airport."

"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO YELL!" She screeched back, causing the employee to run away hastily.

"I feel much better now." Julia said, finally lowering voice.

"Thank goodness." Thor said. "I was starting to get a headache."

The camera cut over to the Stepbrothers and TV Hosts.

"You know, even though we are on the last flight, I still feel confident. We have our secret handshake!" Chet exclaimed before the two step-brothers did their handshake, which was simply a series of different ways to slap their hands together.

"Kids these days." Chef said shaking his head. "Back in my day, we didn't have time to make silly little handshakes. It was all hard work! It was all blood and sweat and tears!"

"Chef," Chris chastised. "Your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You know how you always go off in tangents about your military days and your childhood?"

"Yeah..." Chef said slowly.

"Well stop doing it! This show needs about 50% less Chef, 100% less Don, and 100% more McLean!" Chris yelled.

"Oh would you chill out? I don't have to do this show with you, ya know?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I understand. Just be quiet for a second. I think we are gonna need allies. And these two kids don't know what hit them." Chris said, scheming. Chef simply rolled his eyes.

Chris turned toward Chet and Lorenzo. "Uh, hey... So uh, Why are you so optimistic?" Chris said. "This show is horrible and your on the last flight. I don't think you stand a chance."

Lorenzo and Chet both frowned. "Your horrible at this." Chef whispered into his partners ear.

"Just wait," Chris whispered back before turning back to the Stepbrothers. "You won't stand a chance unless you team up with us. So, how about it? Team up with the Host with the Most and his, uh, sidekick!"

The two boys exchanged glances before smirking. "Sure." said Lorenzo.

*INTERVIEW*

"HAHAHAHA!" Both Chet and Lorenzo burst out laughing.

"They actually trust us!" Lorenzo said evilly.

"That will be their biggest mistake!" finished Chet.

*END INTERVIEW*

The next thing to appear was the Chinese Flag and a picture of various Chinese Architecture. "When most people here the word China, they normally think about the Food, or the Sights, or my personal favorite, the Dragons!" Don boasted. "However, we'll be seeing none of that! Instead we are going to Thousand Island Lake in Hangzhou!" Another picture was shown with a scenic lake and beautiful islands surrounding it. "So this is the sub-tropical spot that our teams will be competing at today." The shot cut to the airport in China as the teams from the first flight ran towards the Don Box. "Speaking of our teams."

The first team to reach the Don Box the Boy Scouts. "I call reading it!" Brendan shouted, shoving Ethan to the floor. "Okay, so we have to catch a bus and ride to 'Thousand Island Lake' were our next tip is waiting." He turned around and saw Ethan still on the floor. "What are you doing on the ground? Let's get a move on!"

Just then, a bus pulled up. All 6 teams piled on. About 3 minutes passed, and the driver still didn't move. Stephanie got up and walked toward the driver. "Uh, are we gonna be leaving soon?"

"We have to wait for the bus to be full. 6 more people are needed." The driver replied.

"Great." Stephanie said sarcastically.

*INTERVIEW*

"Why couldn't the driver just leave?" Stephanie fumed.

"Didn't you hear him? It's 'cause the bus needs to be full." Ryan replied.

"I know that! I just don't understand why the bus needs to be full! Why can't he just leave with a few empty seats?"

"Steph, we are doing great! We are in the top 6."

"I know that, but now we gotta wait for 3 more teams. So cut it with your optimism, and try to be useful for once!" Stephanie shouted.

Ryan gulped.

*END INTERVIEW*

Ryan walked toward the bus driver. "Hey, do you think we could just leave now? A few empty seats won't hurt anyone."

The driver looked unamused. "Leaving with empty seats is against my driver's code."

"That's probably a lie." Ryan muttered under his breath as he walked back toward his seat next to Stephanie.

"So how did it go?"

"Not good," Ryan admitted. "Leaving now is against his drivers code or something."

"Wow Ryan failed at something. Shocker." said Stephanie with an eye roll.

"Stop it Stephanie!" Ryan shouted suddenly. "If you start trash talking me now, we are just gonna end up as bad as we were last season."

"Whatever."

"Flight #2 has now arrived in China." Don updated.

"We have to catch a bus? That's not a challenge at all! The bus is right there!" Viola said with a laugh. "This is almost to easy."

"Trust me, it's going to get worse." Emma said as the teams ran toward the bus. The Artists, Geniuses, and Sisters made it on to the bus.

"Stop right there!" The bus driver said as the Fashion Bloggers tried to step onto the bus. "We are outta seats." The bus then sped off, leaving the Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, and Frenemies.

"I can't believe they ran out of seats." Gwen said pathetically.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Courtney assured.

"You think so?" Gwen smiled, before realizing that she was still mad at Courtney and frowning again. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." She then sped off in a hurry.

Courtney turned toward the camera. "I think I'm making progress with Gwen! She just smiled at me!"

The camera cut to Flight 3. "Our last place teams are finally in the air." Don announced as the camera zoomed in on the Tennis Rivals.

*INTERVIEW*

"You know, we may be in last, but I still feel pretty good about this whole thing." Gerry said.

"Agreed." Pete revealed.

"I know we didn't do great last time, but we learned a valuable lesson..." Gerry began.

"...don't trust any Vegans." Pete finished.

"Or their noses!" Gerry added as they both erupted into fits of laughter at their own joke.

*END INTERVIEW*

"The teams from flight 3 have gathered their tips and are now heading toward the bus stop." Don said as the six teams barreled towards the second bus. 8 of the 9 teams quickly got on.

However, Courtney was looking in all directions."Gwen? Gwen!" She shouted. Gwen had not returned yet from her bathroom break.

"Our you getting on or not?" The bus driver shouted at Courtney.

"Yeah, one second." Just then, Gwen came running toward Courtney.

"Where were you?" Courtney shouted.

"I'm sorry I got lost!"

"We almost missed the bus!" Courtney chastised as they climbed aboard.

"I'm sorry, but you promised you wouldn't freak out over stuff like this." Gwen reminded.

"I know, I forgive you.

The shot switched to the first bus, which had finally arrived at Thousand Island Lake. The teams located the Don Box. "It's an Either-Or Challenge." Mary declared as her eyes scanned the travel tip.

Don walked toward a fancy speedboat surrounded by rings held above the water by ropes. "For those of you newbies out there, an Either-Or challenge requires the teams to choose between two challenges. In this challenge option, teams must stand at the front of this speedboat and collect rings. If they can collect three rings in thirty seconds, they will get their next tip." Don then walked toward a large number of stakes in the water, with plastic fish on each one. "Or they can try shooting a bow and arrow at one of these fake fish while standing in the canoe in the middle of the water. Teams must shoot two of the fake fish in order to recieve their next tip.

"Let's do the Speedboat challenge." Josee said as her and Jacques ran towards the boats, followed by the Artists, Sisters, Photographers, and Father and Daughter.

The Football Fanatics, Geniuses, Daters, and Boy Scouts all chose the archery challenge.

Back at the boats, the Ice Dancers got ready to attempt the challenge. "Your time starts now!" Don shouted as an electronic timer nearby flashed on for thirty seconds.

The boat quickly sped into the direction of the rings. Josee reached for one, but was nowhere near reaching it. "Jacques, pick me up!" Josee screeched. He quickly picked her up. They arrived at another ring, and Josee strained to reach it. Just as she was about to snatch it, Jacques lost his grip and Josee went flying into the water. "What was that?" Josee screeched.

"Sorry!" Jacques shouted back. "Although she kind of deserves it."

The next team to try the Speedboat challenge was the Father and Daughter. Their time started, and Eleanor was easily able to obtain three rings without using even half of the time given.

"How did you do that?" Viola yelled from on-shore.

Eleanor didn't answer, and simply pulled her dad off the boat and toward the Don Box.

*INTERVIEW*

"The challenge was a piece of cake for me...I'm used to riding on speedboats and yachts all the time, so I was kinda in my natural habitat for this challenge." Eleanor admitted.

"That's my girl!" Barry boasted excitedly.

*END INTERVIEW*

"The tip it is a Botch or Watch." Barry read.

"What's that?" Asked Eleanor.

The shot cut to down, who was sunbathing and drinking a lemonade at the chill zone. "A botch or watch requires one team member to do the challenge. This time, one team member has to ride a bike up a mountain while their teammate is tied to the back sitting in a cart. They have to ride up to the Carpet of Completion."

"No offence dad, but I think I'll do it. You aren't exactly very..uh.. fit." Eleanor admitted.

"What? I have a membership at the gym!" Barry defended.

"You go there twice a year!" Eleanor yelled cruelly before giving an innocent smiled.

"You have a point." Barry gave in as Eleanor climbed onto the front of the Bike.

Back at the Speedboat challenge, teams continued to attempt the Either-Or.

"Hey, I see your doing the same challenge as us." Josh said to Kitty while waiting in line.

"Y-yeah, what a coincidence." Kitty stuttered back.

"Josh! No time for talking! It's our turn on the speedboat next." Mari chastised, pulling him along.

"Right, sorry."

Josh and Mari were able to complete the challenge with only one second left to spare. "Nice job guys," Kitty congratulated them as her and Emma boarded the boat. "I guess it's our turn." Kitty said nervously.

"You nervous?" Emma asked as the timer was reset.

"Yeah, the last time we were near water on this show I almost drowned."

"Just let me do the work." Emma said patting Kitty on the back. Just then, the boat started, and both of the sisters were not expecting the sudden movement. This caused both of them to fly off the boat. "Well that didn't work out so well."

"It's all my fault!" Kitty shouted.

"It's fine, but I think we should switch challenges."

"Yeah." Kitty agreed.

"We should switch too." Josee said as she dragged Jacques along with her.

Don began to narrate. "As the Sisters and Ice Dancers switch, the Teams at the Archery challenge seem to have no luck." The camera zoomed in on the Daters, as Ryan shot the air at the plastic fish and completely missed.

"That was way off." said Stephanie.

"That was my practice shot." Ryan said as he took another try. He completely missed again, but his shot was slightly closer.

To their right, Mary easily shot her arrow at a perfect angle and it landed on the fish. "This challenge required the simplest of Geometry." Mary said with a giggle as Ellody began to row them to the next Don Box.

On the Daters other side, Ethan easily shot the fish with his first two arrows. "Well I didn't get my archery badge for nothing." He admitted with a laugh.

"How did you even do that?" Ryan asked as the Sisters and Ice Dancers arrived in their canoes.

"You have to put your hands right here." Ethan explained.

"Noted..." Josee said evilly.

*INTERVIEW*

"How stupid do you have to be to tell the other teams how to do the challenge?" Josee said with an evil chuckle.

"Very stupid." Jacques answered.

*END INTERVIEW*

Ryan, Emma, and Josee listened and easily shot the fish with their next few shots. "Thanks kid." Ryan said.

"Yeah, thanks." Kitty said. She grabbed Ethan and took a selfie with him. "See ya!"

*INTERVIEW*

"Dude, why did you tell them how to finish the challenge?" Brendan asked.

"Because I'm nice?" Ethan said.

"This isn't a time to be nice! This is a race, not a tea party!" Brendan roared.

"Your just jealous because that girl took a picture with me!" Ethan yelled.

"No I'm not!"

*END INTERVIEW*

The Daters, Sisters, Boy Scouts, and Ice Dancers all got their tips.

"I'll do the biking." Brendan and Ethan said in unison. "No, I'll do it." They both said at the same time again. Brendan pushed Ethan to the floor and ran to the front of the bike. "I got here first!" Brendan bragged.

"Whatever." Ethan said with an eye roll before going to the cart in the back of the bike.

Josee, Ellody, Emma, and Stephanie all got into the front of the bikes and Botched for their teams.

"You know, biking like this reminds me of last season when we biked in Vietnam." Kitty said from the carriage as Emma drove. Kitty was taking multiple selfies.

"Yeah, those were good times. But could you shush and let me drive?" Emma barked.

"Fine." Kitty rolled her eyes.

The shot cut to the Artists, who had completed the speedboat challenge. "As the Artists finish their challenge, the second bus arrives with 9 teams. Meanwhile, the Football Fanatics are still working on shooting the fish." Don announced.

Vytas was still trying to shoot the arrows, and he wasn't letting Dwight even attempt a try. "Dad, I think you should let me take a shot." Dwight asked before laughing at his own unintentional pun.

"No! I think I'm getting the hang of it, son." Vytas responded as he took another shot, which was still at least 5 feet away from his target.

Dwight turned to see the other teams arriving. "Dad, the other teams are here! Just let me try."

Vytas gave in and handed over the bow. Dwight pulled back the string and loaded the bow. He released it and landed it dead center. Then he did it a second time. "When did you learn how to do that?" Vytas questioned.

"I guess I'm just a good observer," Dwight replied.

"You should of said something earlier." Vytas said before turning around toward the Don Box. Dwight sighed and quickly followed behind.

At the Don Box, the teams on the second bus quickly chose which challenge they'd attempt. The Thrillseekers, Mom and Daughter, Surfers, and TV Hosts all chose the Speedboating challenge, leaving the Tennis Rivals, Roommates, Fashion Bloggers, Stepbrothers, and Frenemies to do the fish shooting challenge.

On the mountain the first team neared the Chill Zone, causing Don to look up. "Congratulations! Your first place!" Don shouted as Eleanor and Barry, Father and Daughter, arrived.

"I'm so proud of you!" Barry said.

"Thanks. Now let go of me! I'm so tired." Eleanor commanded as she walked away.

"That's just the adrenaline talking..." Barry said, awkwardly rubbing his back.

The shot went to the Speedboat challenge as the Thrillseekers finished on the first try. Julia through her hands up in the air excitedly. "Okay, let's get going." Thor said as they both turned and started running towards the next Don Box. Julia suddenly tripped and smashed her head into the ground.

*INTERVIEW*

"Are you okay?" Asked Thor, clearly concerned.

"I'M FINE!" Julia replied. "I love the headrush!"

*END INTERVIEW*

At the archery challenge, the Roommates had arrived first. Margarita got ready to fire the arrow, when Tasha suddenly screamed, messing up Margarita's shot. "What's wrong!?" Margarita screamed.

"It's a fish! Those are gross!" Tasha cried, pointing at the plastic fish targets.

"Tasha, that's a PLASTIC fish." Margarita said with a glare.

"Oh...Well hurry up! Your taking forever." Tasha whined.

"I haven't even gotten to shoot yet since you scared me!" Margarita retorted.

"What did you say?" Tasha said brashly.

Margarita sighed. "Nothing."

"Good." Tasha said.

Nearby, Courtney hated to admit it, but she was struggling. After missing for the 7th time, she gave up. "Gwen, you try."

"Fine, I will but I'm shocked. You never give up." Gwen said with an amused smile. Courtney frowned but kept her mouth shut. Gwen loaded the bow and shot it, and barely managed to land the shot.

"Gwen, that was amazing!" Courtney shouted, throwing her arms around the Goth. Courtney stayed like this for a second before backing off. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but don't get to excited. I still got to shoot another. It's probably going to take awhile." Gwen said before firing another shot and instantly landing it. "Or not."

"Let's move!" Courtney shouted as the two girls rushed towards the Don Box.

Back at the Chill Zone, more teams were close to arriving. The Photographers sprinted onto the carpet. "Mari and Josh, your Second. That leaves the Ice Dancers in third, Boy Scouts in Fourth, Daters in Fifth, and Sisters in Sixth." Don announced.

Jacques and Josee were furious. "Third?" Jacques asked.

Don smirked. "Yes, third. As in, bronze. Or your final placement last time."

"Don't remind me!" Josee yelled and walked off screen. "I'm going to have to rage myself to sleep." She muttered to Jacques.

Don ignored the unhappy dancers and narrated what was happening back at the Either Or Challenges. "Now that the first 6 teams have arrived, the race for anything but last now commences." Don announced as clips of the Surfers, Mom and Daughter, Tennis Rivals, and Fashion Bloggers finishing their challenges. "Back at the Chill Zone, more teams arrive."

Dwight was on a bike, quickly pulling Vytas along. Not shortly after, Ellody arrived, biking with Mary in the back carriage. "How did they pass us?" Mary wondered aloud.

*INTERVIEW*

"Ellody doesn't exactly have the upper hand when it comes to sports...I don't either." Mary admitted.

"But when it comes to using our heads, we are unstoppable!" Ellody shouted.

"You got that right."

*END INTERVIEW*

"Football Fanatics, your 7th. Geniuses take 8th place." Don said.

"I can deal with 8th." Mary said with a smile.

"7TH? Son, I know we can do better than this!" Vytas complained.

"Yeah, we'll have to try harder next time, I guess." Dwight said slowly.

"YOU GUESS? We absolutely have to do better! 7th is unacceptable!" Vytas screeched before turning away, fuming.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Don commented as the Artists and Thrillseekers arrived, with Viola and Thor doing the bike riding for their teams. "The Artists take 9th Place while the Thrillseekers have to settle for 10th."

The shot moved to the bottom of the hill. "I'll be the one driving." Courtney said.

"What if I want to drive?" Gwen asked. Courtney frowned. "I'm just kidding," Gwen said with a chuckle before climbing into the back.

"I'll drive." Geoff offered.

"Whatever." said Brody.

"Mom, their is know way I'm driving." Taylor rasped.

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Well, my biking trophies are fake and I don't want to sweat, so you can do it." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Wow, thanks." Kelly chirped, trying to remain optimistic.

"I'll do the biking." Tom told Jen.

"Are you sure? Your not really in shape." Jen pointed out.

"Hey!" Tom yelled, offended.

"Sorry! But if you think you can do it, I trust your judgement." Jen admitted.

"Aww thanks!" Tom squeaked.

"Yeah I know. I'm so nice. But let's start driving so we don't get eliminated again." Jen prattled.

"Right." Tom agreed.

"I'm not sure which one of us should do this." Gerry said, uneasy.

*INTERVIEW*

"It was a tough decision on who should be the one to ride the bike." said Gerry.

"We aren't as young as we used to be." Pete added.

"When your as old as us, you sure don't have very strong legs." Gerry informed.

"And it had been so long since we had a nap." Pete reminisced.

"Yeah, like 2 hours!" Gerry said as they both began to roar with laughter.

*END INTERVIEW*

"I guess I'll do it..." Pete volunteered.

"I won't stop ya!" Gerry laughed as he climbed into the carriage in the back.

Back at the chill zone, Don listed off the teams as they arrived. "Frenemies in 11th, Surfers in 12th, Mom and Daughter in 13th, Fashion Bloggers in 14th, and Tennis Rivals take 15th."

The final three teams all continued to struggle. Margarita had managed to land one of her shots in a stroke of good luck, but she couldn't land the second arrow for the life of her. The Stepbrothers, on the other hand, had not landed a single shot.

"Margarita, your taking forever!" Tasha whined.

"Then why don't you try?" Margarita asked meekly.

"And get up? No way?" Tasha retorted.

"Just give me a few more tries!" Tasha said as she missed her next shot.

Nearby, Chet had been shooting arrows for a long time, with no positive results.

"Okay, let me try dude." said Lorenzo.

Chet turned around and glared at him, and released his arrow, not even bothering to aim. "Why? Are you like a bow expert or something?" Chet mocked.

"Dude! Look behind you!" Lorenzo shouted. Chet turned around to see that he had landed the shot without even looking.

"Woah! I'm the bow expert!" Chet bragged.

"Shoot without looking again!" Lorenzo encouraged. Chet looked away and fired, but it missed completely. "Maybe it was a fluke. Just let me try!" Lorenzo shouted.

He grabbed the bow and loaded it with 7 arrows. "One of these are bound to land." Lorenzo explained. He fired, and one of the arrows barely landed.

"Yes!" Chet shouted happily. "We should of tried it earlier."

"Now let's go! See you later losers!" Lorenzo shouted at the Roommates.

"Who are you calling a loser?" Tasha snapped. She prepared to chase after them in her canoe. "Your not getting away!" Tasha shouted, grabbing and oar as the two boys paddled away, grinning.

"Tasha, we can't leave without finishing the challenge." Margarita explained.

"THEN GIVE ME THE BOW!" Tasha screamed. The Stepbrothers had fueled her with rage, and she grabbed the bow and instantly landed her arrow. "Now let's go beat them senseless!" Tasha yelled.

The Stepbrothers arrived at the Don Box and saw the TV Hosts running to the Don Box as well.

"They must have finished their challenge." Chet observed.

"Who cares about them? Look over there!" Lorenzo panicked and pointed toward the Roommates who were running towards the Don Box. "She doesn't look to happy." Lorenzo commented as Tasha was shown with an angry grimace on her face.

"RUN!" Chet screamed as he ran towards the bike. "I'll drive."

"Fine with me." said Lorenzo as he hopped in the back.

The TV Hosts reached the bikes seconds later. "I think we both know who's driving." said Chef.

"Yeah, me." Chris answered. Chef began to laugh hysterically as he climbed onto the bike. "What's so funny?" Chris inquired. Chef stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Wait, your serious?" Chef asked.

Chris shook his head 'yes', causing Chef to laugh more. "Climb in the back, pipsqueak.." Chef commanded, still laughing.

"Pipsqueak?!" Chris raged. "My calves are toned!"

"Whatever you say," Chef said with an eye roll as he started to peddle, attempting to catch up with the Stepbrothers.

Finally, the Roommates arrived. "I assume you want me to drive." Margarita said.

"I'll do it. I want to catch up to those Stepbrothers and CRUSH THEM!" Tasha declared.

"Uh, o-okay." Margarita mumbled nervously as they got on the bike.

Margarita turned toward the camera and spoke quietly. "I'm shocked, because usually Tasha is rather, uh, lazy... I mean sloth like! So it's kinda weird to see her so mad, because she is actually working without complaining..."

At the top of the hill, Don tapped his foot at the Chill Zone. "Here come our final three teams!" He shouted excitedly. The teams were all within inches of each other.

"They're going faster than us!" Lorenzo said to Chet.

"Lead it to me." Chet whispered with an evil look. He grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it at Chef.

Chef cried out in pain as he was hit in the head with a rock. He began to grow dizzy and began to start driving recklessly. However, he was still riding the bike, and he was slowly making his way closer to the Chill Zone. "Okay, you've asked for it!" Chris shouted. He jumped off the bike onto the Stepbrothers bike, causing the whole vehicle to fall over.

Meanwhile, the Roommates reached the Carpet of Completion. Don smiled. "Tasha, Margarita, your 16th."

"Whatever! I just need to know were those stupid Stepbrothers are!" Tasha shouted as Chef, in his dizzy haze, managed to make it to the carpet. Meanwhile, Chris, Chet, and Lorenzo sprinted toward the carpet. "And second place goes to..." Don started as the space between the competitors and the Chill Zone got smaller until it was finally stepped on. "17th place goes to the TV Hosts!" Don announced.

"Way to go Chef!" Chris shouted.

*INTERVIEW*

"Those boy's don't know who they're messin' with." said Chef, clutching his head.

"Don't worry, they'll be gone soon..." Chris said with an evil grin.

*END INTERVIEW*

Don kept a blank stare as Chet and Lorenzo reached the carpet. "Stepbrothers, your the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you, but you have been eliminated from the race.

"Aww man." Chet sighed.

"See you later losers!" Tasha yelled at the two boys mockingly as they walked off.

"Thanks for tuning in for another Episode of the Ridonculous Race! Until next time, I'm Don and this is the Ridonculous Race Return!"

Footage of the Stepbrothers brief race was shown as they began to narrate. "We should of known better than to come on this lame show." Lorenzo said dismissively.

"Yeah, we don't need this stupid show!" Chet shouted.

"We clearly are just to skilled and talented to waste another second here." Lorenzo claimed.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Chet agreed as they walked toward the Bus Stop, passing by the plastic fish and bows.

"Hey, do you wanna shoot some more fish before we leave?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah, we should. You definitely need some practice." Chet said.

"Hey!"

 **Placements:**

 **1st: Father and Daughter, Barry and Eleanor**

 **2nd: Photographers, Mari and Josh**

 **3rd: Ice Dancers, Jacques and Josee**

 **4th: Boy Scouts, Brendan and Ethan**

 **5th: Daters, Ryan and Stephanie**

 **6th: Sisters, Emma and Kitty**

 **7th: Football Fanatics, Dwight and Vytas**

 **8th: Geniuses, Ellody and Mary**

 **9th: Artists, Angie and Viola**

 **10th: Thrillseekers, Julia and Thor**

 **11th: Frenemies, Gwen and Courtney**

 **12th: Surfers, Geoff and Brody**

 **13th: Mom and Daughter, Kelly and Taylor**

 **14th: Fashion Bloggers, Tom and Jen**

 **15th: Tennis Rivals, Gerry and Pete**

 **16th: Roommates, Tasha and Margarita**

 **17th: TV Hosts, Chris and Chef**

 _18th:_ _Stepbrothers, Chet and Lorenzo_

 **Facts about this Episode:**

 **-The Contestants that Participated in the Botch or Watch were Eleanor, Josh, Josee, Brendan, Stephanie, Emma, Dwight, Ellody, Viola, Thor, Courtney, Geoff, Kelly, Tom, Gerry, Tasha, Chef, and Lorenzo.**

 **-The Either or Challenge that includes shooting plastic fish with a bow is based off a challenge in Amazing Race 29 Episode 1, in which contestants had to stand in a canoe and use a bow to shoot plastic fish.**

...

 **Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to vote on the poll, and tell me what you think about this episode and the Stepbrother's Elimination.**

 **-TFA**


End file.
